The Only Light In The Darkness
by GuardianSaint
Summary: This wasn't so pose to happen. It was so pose to be a one time thing with nothing to worry about later. That's what Antoinette Stark's thoughts as she finds some shocking news. What will the team say? Most of all what would the man, she tries so hard not love think? While the heroes trying figure what's going on, evil strikes again. Their targets, Avengers' most vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

**I am pretty obessed with the Fem, Tony and Clint pairing. That this idea had to be written down. Feedback is welcomed, thank you.**

Clint Barton slumped against the elevator glass wall and sighed in relief. It was great to be home, Stark Tower. It has been a place for the team to stay since the New York battle, Nick Fury's orders. The former director of Shield wanted the Avengers to be at one place whenever the world needs help. But after being gone for a month to a mission on side of the world, it's good to be back, to relax. When the metal doors opened, he stumbled out of the elevator and across the common floor. Where he dropped his bag and fell on to the tan couch. Just as he closed his eyes an alarm rang through the room.

"What now?" the archer groaned rubbing his face just as he heard foot steps entering the room. Clint removed his head and looked up to see Bruce, Steve and Natasha. "What's going on?"

Bruce was in the middle of trying to keep the other guy in while Natasha shrugged. Steve shook his head, Clint frowned these three were no help. He looked around and noticed that someone was missing, with Thor back on Asgard to deal with his wayward, thought to be dead brother. That leads to their residence billionaire.

"Javris? Where's Antoinette?" He refused to acknowledged her as _**'Toni'**_.

The alarms shut down before the four heroes heard the British voice of the computer that ran the tower. _'That's why I set off the alarm, Master Barton. Ms. Stark is missing.'_

Steve sighed causing Clint and the other three to look at the captain. "She's probably hung up in the lab or-"

 _'Ms. Stark is not in the tower or anywhere in the city.'_

Clint's sliver-blue eyes widen in concern and worry. "You don't know where she's at?"

 _'All the information I give is that Ms. Stark had shut my system down. When I was back on, there was no trace of her or where she's at. I tried calling Master Danvers but I didn't get an answer. Ms. Potts is on the way from her business trip in France.'_

Clint couldn't believe this, Antoinette was missing. He couldn't sit around and do nothing. Not if...he couldn't think about the possibility of her being kidnapped again. He grabbed his quiver and ran towards the elevator. He'll find Antoinette, if it's the last thing he do.

-O-

Playground- Shield

"What do you mean she is missing!?" yelled a caucasian male. His blue eyes burning into the messenger.

Agent Hunter took a step back with his hands in surrender. "Director Coulson, I'm only giving you what I heard from Hill. Everyone is looking for her, even Fury."

Phil ran a hand through his unkempt brown hair. "Send Diasy and Fitz in here."

"Yes sir." Lance answered before quickly making a retreat out of the office to run into a caucasian-Chinese woman. "Ah Quake. I'm glad I ran into to you! Director Coulson is acting wired."

Daisy looked at the male in front of her with amusement in her brown eyes. "More wireder than usual?"

Lance nodded causing Daisy to frown. She walk pass Lance and entered the Director's office. Phil looked up and sighed before rubbing his face with his hands. Daisy walked over and placed a hand on the older man's.

"Toni is missing. I don't know what to do. Clint is crazy about that girl. I have to find her before he does something stupid."

Daisy sat on the edge of the desk and smiled lightly. "I'll get Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter. We'll go help the Avengers look."

Phil smiled grateful for the help before standing. "Thank you. Now I must be on my way."

Daisy stood and gave Coulson a confused look. "Where are you going?"

Phil straighten his jacket before looking at his very own super human. "It's about time I let them know I'm alive. Besides, now is a good time. Clint needs me."

Daisy stepped up with concern in her eyes. "Do you want me to come with you? Bobbi, Fitz and Hunter could handle the Avengers themselves."

Phil smiled lightly before placing a hand on Daisy's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I appreciate that."

Daisy grinned before walking out the door. "I'll go get my bags. Meet at the jet in fifteen."

Phil shook his head with a small smile before heading towards his own room to pack a bag before heading towards the quinjet.


	2. Chapter 2

**AgentR084 and GuardianGirl24 thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you decided to read this. By the way the ages are altered.**

Clint sat on the ground under the large donut sign of Randy's Donuts shop. He had a box of dozen glazed donuts, but even though he brought it he couldn't stomach to eat any. His mind was on Antoinette, she could be in danger. She could have been kidnapped again and could have been taken further across the globe than Afghanistan. He sighed as he leaned back against the sign pole and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Figured I would find you here."

Clint jumped up to come face to face with a dead man. He stared at the man that was like a father to him. He was there went his brother left him for dead and when he wanted to bring Natasha in Shield. After the of New York, he blamed himself for his death and now he's standing in front of him. "You're so pose to be dead."

Phil nodded before taking a step closer. "And I was. More than a week. I know that sounds impossible but Fury wanted me alive."

Clint shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before he glared at his former S.O. "Why didn't you contact us!"

Phil looked down, he knew that was coming. With a deep breath he lifted his head. "You don't know how bad I wanted to see you, to tell you that I was alive. But Fury gave me a team and then the fall of Shield. Now I'm director, and I just couldn't have a break. With Hydra coming out, I have been so busy."

Clint looked away from the older man . He wanted to be mad but knew that he really didn't have the time to be angry for something that had brought him closer to such a amazing woman. He looked at Coulson and his eyes widen at the robotic hand. "Coulson, what happened to your hand?"

Phil raised his right hand and sighed. "That's not important. That's a long story and right now we must focus on finding Toni."

Clint lowered his head as Phil took off his dark blue suit jacket and sat on a nearby bench. "That's just the thing. I don't know where to find her at. She's not at her mansion here. That's the only place that I can think of her going to."

Phil nodded his head. He got what the archer was saying but he didn't completely believe it. "Or you are not looking hard enough."

Clint looked up with confused at what Coulson said. Not looking hard enough? He's doing more than the other three, especially captain. "I don't know any other-"

Phil stood and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "Tasha came to Fury a month after the Battle of New York. It's in a personal file about your coversation with Ms. Stark."

Clint stood up and brushed the dirt of his black military cargo pants. Before looking up at Coulson with a hard glare. "Natasha told Fury after I told her to keep it between us!" he turned away and closed his eyes to fight back the tears of betrayal, his betrayal but failed miserably. "I'm such a fool. I shouldn't have told her that."

While Clint drowned in his sorrow of betrayal he didn't not notice a young caucasian - Chinese woman with short brown hair walk over to the two. When he did notice her, she was handing him a folder with smile. Phil noticed his confused look and laugh lightly.

"This is Diasy Johnson. She's my Co-Director with Shield. She helps with super humans." Phil introduced with broad smile towards the young woman.

Clint noticed that smile, it's the same smile he smiles whenever-he shook his head before grabbing the creamy folder. "She seems younger than Antoinette."

Daisy giggled before brushing some of her hair that fell in her face away. "Actually I'm older by a year."

Phil chuckled before walking away with Daisy following. " We'll leave you two it."

Clint watched the two enter red car and drive off before he opened the file. A large smile formed as he finshed reading the contains. "Got you."

-O-

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Fury roared his one eye burning into the two that stood before him.

Steve stood his ground as he answered. "There's no sign of Stark anywhere."

Natasha nodded as she added in, "Even with with the help you sent, we couldn't find any trace where she has gone."

Fury pounded his fist on the desk with a scowl. "She can't just disappear!"

Steve was trying to hold it together but he really didn't understand it all. "Honestly I don't see what the fuss is about! The Avengers is better off without Stark."

"Steve!" Natasha tried to hushed the super solider.

"Oh really. And do you have a replacement?" Fury nearly growled.

Steve nodded his head. "A young man that has more heart than Stark every could. As for the suit, Stark can't be the only-"

"She is!" Fury roared at the captain. "But it's not just about the suit or the money she supplies. But she is more suited to be apart of this team than you." Fury than sat in his chair and closed his eye. "You are dismissed."

Steve numbly walked out of the office to stop at the glare he was getting from the Black Widow. "What?"

Natasha tapped her black shoe-boot clad foot against the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that? I don't like Stark either but that doesn't make it right to do what you just did. Everyone knows that Fury is Toni's guardian, he'll protect her in a heartbeat."

Steve sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "What are we going to do?"

Natasha smirked which made something inside Steve stir. "I can think of a few things."

Steve smiled before he grabbed Natasha's hand and ran towards the landing zone where they ran into Fitz and Hill.

"Where are you two going?" Maria asked with a raised eye brow.

Natasha shared a look with Steve before she smiled at the brunettes. "We're heading back to the tower. Maybe Pepper came up with something or Jarvis."

"I think that's a good idea. We can use some eyes inside the tower." Fitz agreed with the idea even though it was a lie.

Steve smiled before grabbing Natasha's hand and ran towards the car she drove over. "We'll keep in touch." with the screech of the tires the two Avengers were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you LaughInTheFaceOfDanger for the review and help. A special thanks to those that followed and favored. Warning: minor smut/lemon.**

 _British Columbia, Canada_

Clint sighed and prayed for God knows how many times as he drove up a grovel road. After reading the file that Coulson gave him, he burnt it before he jumped in a Shield issued truck and drove to the airport. Where he was praying that he was right, that this is where _she_ was. As he drove up the road a small two story light grey house came into view. As he park next to a sliver Dodge Ram a man around thirty five walked out of the house a blue button up with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and dark brown cowboy boots. Clint exited the black Chevrolet Suburban before greeting the man.

"Hello, I'm Edward Jarvis. Welcome to Echo and Jarvis ranch." the man greeted with a smile as his bronze hair blew gently under his cream hat.

Clint smiled lightly as he shook Edward's out stretched hand. "Hello. Um...you wouldn't be related to a Edwin Jarvis?"

Edward nodded with a bright smile that went to his bright green eyes. "Yes. Edwin Jarvis was my father. How do you know him?"

The archer shook his head before running a hand through his medium brown hair. "Sorry. I'm Clint Barton, I'm here looking for a friend."

Edward frowned before he raised his eye brow. "Hawkeye?"

Clint looked confused but answered anyway. "Hawkeye of Avengers."

Edward grinned before grabbing the man in front of him and dragged him along as he headed behind the house. "Antoinette has been talking none stop about you, Mr. Barton since she got here. Hawkeye this, Hawkeye that. She actually knew you would be the one to find her."

The Avenger smiled at the information he received. Antoinette talked about him, was he on her mind as she is on his? His could only hope that was the case. The archer was knocked out of his head when the sound of a horse neighing caused him to look up. A beautiful brunette with wavy elbow length dark brown hair rode a handsome black stallion. When the woman dismounted Clint gulped as he couldn't stop looking.

"Took you long enough." the brunette smirked when she noticed that his sliver-blue eyes haven't left her. "Like what you see?"

Antoinette was wearing a knee length denim skirt, a white vest that looks more like a bar. Her plump breast couldn't fit all the way and her arc reactor glowed in the valley of her breast. Clint couldn't speak but it finally slipped out as a groan when the younger female brought him into a hug and he could her body against him.

The billionaire giggled before placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "It sounds and look like y are happy to see me."

Clint couldn't respond, he was afraid of what would come out of his mouth. Antoinette just smiled before grabbing Clint's arm and pulled him towards the stable where she pushed him down on a bench. Clint swallowed his saliva as Antoinette saddled his lap. Clint suppressed a moan as he shut his eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

Antoinette shook her head as she pressed her heat against his crotch. "I'm not allowed to drink that much here. Not with Edward's son around."

Clint grabbed Antoinette's hips to halt her. "That's another reason why this shouldn't happen. The other is, you're engaged to Ryan."

Antoinette kissed the archer's neck before grinding down. "Logan is at school."

Clint growled before thrusting up but he stopped himself as he narrowed his eyes. "What about your fiancée?"

The young brunette stopped moving and lowered her head. "Ryan broke up with me."

Clint frowned, that must be why Jarvis couldn't get a whole of him. "Why?"

Antoinette closed her eyes and didn't bother to fight away the tears. "I'm not good enough. I'm used up and...not worth any of his attention. To marry me would be a foolish thing."

Clint's heart broke at every word. He lifted her head and kissed her lips so sweet as if it was the last time he would do so. "Ryan is a fool. You are beautiful, smart and has a wonderful heart. Any man would be honoured to have you."

Antoinette nuzzled in the crook of the older man's neck. "Even you?" she sighed heavily when she didn't get a answer. "I shouldn't of expected that but can you make me forget? Just this once?"

Clint wanted to protest but after looking into the brunette's brown eyes. He groaned before crashing his lips against Antoinette's as he flipped them over and laid the young Stark on her back.

-O-

"Why did you run?"

Antoinette and Clint was in the small cottage behind the stables. They were on the queen size bed facing one another. Antoinette leaned into Clint's hand as he caressed her creamy cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I needed some time to think. Without Captain Asshole breathing down my neck." then she opened her eyes and smiled. "But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow."

Clint smiled before bringing Antoinette closer. "Take all the time you need." Clint took a deep breath before closing his own eyes. "Antoinette...we can't do this again."

The young Stark knew that was coming but smiled like she was in front of the press. "Don't want you to get into trouble with Romanoff."

Natasha? Clint swollowed the saliva that was built up. She most don't know about Steve and Tasha. But that would be a good thing, she deserves better than him. After all he was the one that almost killed her by taking out the engine on the helicarrier and he had a part in her almost dying from that wormhole. If only he was stronger-a hand on his arm caused him to look from the light blue sheets to Antoinette's chocolate brown eyes.

"Since we're leaving tomorrow, how about I introduce you to Beauty?"

Clint laughed lightly before giving Antoinette a quick kiss. "Of course."

Antoinette gave a genuine smile before heading towards the bathroom. Once the door was shut she silently broke down into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finnish Toast, thanks for the review, as well as thank you to those who favored and followed. I am glad you liked it, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

When Antoinette returned to the tower, she was bomb raided with millions of questions, by none other than Captain America, or Capsicle as what she likes to call him. But she doesn't have time for that now, she has stuff to do. What exactly is there that she has to, she's not really sure. But it beats her standing around listening to Gramps.

"Look as much as I would love to sit and chat, I have work to do." Antoinette flashed Steve a Stark smile before heading towards her corners.

Steve glared before turning his icy gaze towards the archer who came in with the ignorant billionaire. "Where was she?"

Clint glared back before folding his arms. "I don't have the authority to say. If I did, you would be the last person I would tell."

"What is your problem Barton!" the once frozen man sneered, as he took a step forward.

Clint narrowed his sliver-blue eyes as he balled up his fist. "I don't like how you're treating Antoinette."

"Barton!"

Clint ignored the Widow before taking a step closer. "I don't like it and it needs to stop."

Steve laughed before looking around the room, Bruce was standing on the far side of the common room, Natasha was by his side and the young man he met during the take down of Shield and Hydra. Then he turned back to the archer, "What is it to you?"

Natasha grinned before answering. "Isn't it obvious? He loves her."

Clint glared at the red head but before he could say anything to her, Steve grabbed his arm, forcing the medium brown haired man to look at him. "Coulson has a better chance than you and he's dead. You let some crazed, pycho, power maniac take over your mind and almost had her killed, twice."

The archer wanted to shout a response, but he hit him hard without even landing a hand on him. He could feel the tears at the brim of his eyes. He grabbed his things and headed towards the elevator. Bruce turned green eyes towards the captain and the spy before leaving as well.

Sam stood and looked at the two who he once considered friends. "I have a missing person to find."

Steve stared blankly as the young pilot left, leaving him and his secret lover alone.

-O-

 _A Month Later_

Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it happened and she wasn't sure to be happy or afraid. Antoinette tried to distract her mind, but nothing seems to be working, that is until her new assistant walked into her lab.

"What is it? Someone wants a prototype or the world is in danger?" the brunette hero grinned.

Maria frowned before handing out a tablet. "A source found out where the Hydra undercovers took Loki's scepter."

Antoinette gave the electronic device a once over before sighing. Bad enough she has one crisis going on, now she's being thrown into another one. After taking a deep breath, she sighed heavily before looking at the older woman. "Let the team know."

Maria nodded and grabbed the tablet before leaving the lab. Antoinette leaned against the wall of her lab and sighed, one step at a time. She'll go with the team and get the stick of death, then she'll figured what to do with her situation later. But first, she has to contact Thor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you CandyCrum for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter. You don't have to wait no more, here's chapter five. This chapter is post Age of Ultron.**

Ultron was defeated, they lost a few lives; one of their own and the Hulk has gone missing. This is what going through everyone's heads that was in the battle with her deranged son. It was a week since then, with everyone trying to cope with the death of Pietro, the fast running oddball but Captain kill joy calls them enhanced. Then had to comfort the other enhance, newest member of the team; Wanda aka Scarlet Witch. Since she has a gift to mess with people's minds. Now that battle was a bit out of their systems, good old Eye Patch has called a debrief. With the supposed dead man being her godfather, she knows what the meeting was about. She has done a lot of thinking herself over the week and realized that she can't hide, especially since one of her team mates knows.

"Toni!"

The farmilar roar caused Antoinette to jump and look up to see the team and Nick looking at her. The team has gotten bigger the attack. The new recruits consists of her best friend since MIT; War Machine, then the Falcon, last but not least Vison; who is basically her grandson. She couldn't help but giggle at the situation.

"Stark! What's so funny, care to share with the team?"

Just when she thought that her and captain had reached where they were passed their differences. Apparently not.

"While we're at it. I personally want to know why you created that thing."

Antoinette gave the blonde male a frown and crossed her arms. "That thing has a name."

Natasha glared at the young woman. "Toni. This isn't the time. A lot of people died because of you."

"Tasha!" Clint growled and glared at the red head. "That was harsh, even for you!"

Steve looked at the archer and couldn't be more disgusted. "She's the reason why Pietro is dead, why you almost died if I might add."

Wanda looked at the captain and female spy. "My brother's death is not Antoinette's fault."

Nick sighed before looking at his goddaughter. "Antoinette, I don't blame you for anything. But I must know why did you create Ultron?"

Antoinette looked at Clint before looking down. "I was trying to...with Shield down I had to have security."

"Why?" Antoinette looked at one of the new recruits, Sam Wilson. "You're the world's richest billionaire. What did you need with more security?"

Antoinette looked away from the veteran as she thought on what she was going to say. When she felt her stomach do turn ups and her throat started to tighten. She already knew what was going on so she quickly ran to a garage can and threw up.

"Antoinette!" Clint cried as he jumped out of his chair then rushed towards the younger woman. "What's wrong?"

Antoinette wiped her mouth before looking up with teary brown eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Clint ignored the gasps as he stared at his friend. She hasn't been with a male since she returned from the ranch. So that's means he's the father, a hand on his brought him to look up. It broke his heart at the tears in her eyes. But before he could ask what's wrong the archer was intruptted.

"What low life got you pregnant?!"

Antoinette glared at Steve as Clint turned and balled his fist. No one will speak to Antoinette like that. He threw a punch and it connected with Steve's face. "I gave you a fair warning last time and for your information, I'm the low life that got her pregnant!"

Antoinette stared at her friend with wide eyes before shaking her head. "What are you doing?"

Clint turned to focus on the young brunette as Natasha helped Steve off the floor. He reached his hand out and wrapped it around her waist before pulling her to his side. "Something I should of done a long time ago." he lifted Antoinette's chin and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

Antoinette was stunned but she kissed back. Steve was fuming but Natasha shook her head and pointed to his pocket. He sighed before looking at the new couple with mixed emotions. One was stronger than the others; envy.

-O-

"Boss!"

A caucasian male with dark brown hair looked up from the bloody body he was just pounding into. His dark brown eyes were dangerous to look at, so the caucasian with light brown hair looked away. "What is it, Gael?"

The light brown hair caucasian continued to look away as he handed out a black folder with the Shield eagle on it. "Information from our mole."

The boss looked through the folder and smiled. "I'm sure my partner would love to see this."

Gael looked confused as the boss grabbed a white t shirt and left the area. The boss continued to gaze at the containments in the folder as he walked through some double doors.

"Now Ward, what did I tell you about knocking."

The boss ignored the bronze hair cacausian and threw the folder on the desk before putting the v neck t shirt on. "I have some news that you would love."

The bronze hair male glared and looked at the folder before looking at the boss. "Why would that be?"

Ward leaned over the desk and grinned. "It concerns your brother."


End file.
